Mason 'Hal' Klugman
Mason 'Hal' Klugman is API's computer server administrator of what appears to be one of the few computers located at API. Hal's windowless office is located on an unknown floor, possibly in the basement at API and is surrounded by a chain link fence. Season 1 Hal is mentioned in the pilot episode, Gone In The Teeth, but is first seen season one episode, The First Day of School. Hal is standing at a computer terminal located within a secured chain linked fence when he's approached by Will Travers and asks what Will needs. Will asks Hal to run a query on the computer database. Will tells Hal that he need some information for a case he's working on and is handed some files. Hal looks at the paperwork is puzzled about the crossword puzzles. Will tells Hal to keep the information and request a secret. Hal tells him that it would be against the rules. Will responds that he's looking for any type of pattern or history. Hal tells Will that his name not 'Hal' and Will responds by saying, "Thanks Hal." Hal sits down at a computer located outside of the secured chain linked fence and begins the search. Later that day, Will goes to Hal's office and asks if he's found anything on those crossword puzzles. Hal says he's found nothing on the clues or the answers but that he did find something. Hal tells him that he found something similar, crossword puzzles with identical clues in 1983, in 11 major international newspapers, a total of 7 clues. Hal tells him that there wasn't any trace, authorship or code indications between those and the crossword puzzles Will is investigating. Will tells him to keep looking, off the record. Hal is concerned that if he was caught he would be fired. The next day, Will sees Hal walking around the office and inquires if he's gotten anywhere on their little project. Hal tells him that he's a menace. Will asks what he's found and Hal tells him that this is the last time he's helping him out. Hal warns him that he won't do anything off the record anymore and if he wants information that Will must bring an official authorization request. Will agrees and press Hal for the information he found. Hal tells him that the crossword puzzles appeared three days after a Hezbollah sent a car bomber into U.S. Marine barracks in Beirut and 220 Marines were killed in the attack. The next day after the crosswords were published, four suspected Hezbollah leaders and a couple suspected Hezbollah supporters went missing, probably assassinated. Will determines that it was likely a go code that initiated revenge killings. Hal asks Will if they pay him for that. History Personality Hal is seen eating constantly and it appears that he is always in his office. Hal has only been seen interacting with Will Travers and is always asked to perform off the record queries for classified information. Hal is constantly worried that he could be fired for assisting Will with database queries.